


Warm and Cold

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie finds out that Bertholdt and Mikasa are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first one of the crack ships series. Fluff. Just fluff.

Connie stood there, dumbfounded, as Bertholdt tried to step away, red and flustered. Mikasa’s cold gaze pierced him.

“What do you want?” she asked in a blank voice, seemingly emotionless.  
“N-no, I’m sorry I disturbed you”, Connie said as he closed the door.

Mikasa heard him running down and exclaiming:

“Man, I’m shocked, Mikasa and Bertholdt are together!”  
“Bert? With Mikasa? Are you drunk?” Jean laughed.  
“I walked in on them kissing passionately in the supplies closet. Is it not enough for you?”

There was a silence. A huge silence. Apparently, no one could believe Connie.

“I’m… I’m… I’m sorry, Mikasa”, Bertholdt stuttered, flushed red and sweating.  
“Seems like we’ve been found out”, Mikasa stated, “come on big guy”, she added with a faint smile, that sweet smile he loved so much, “we don’t have to hide anymore.”

He reddened even more if possible as she grabbed his hand and got out of the closet. Their comrades’ gazes fell upon them, upon their clasped hands, and they heard a gasp. People were staring at them, at Mikasa’s stern face and Bertholdt’s tall figure, trying to proceed the information.

“How can those two be in love?” Samuel asked, obviously surprised.

Bertholdt didn’t seem like he was feeling well, stared at by people, but Mikasa’s tight and strong hold on his hand anchored him in his own skin, and he knew he belonged. He looked at her, her refined features and beautiful black hair, silky skin, pale complexion, her strong and slender body: he could read her dedication on her emotionless face and his heart fluttered. Without reflecting more, he bent down and lift her up with a big smile on his face, claiming her as his. She held onto his neck and smiled as well, bending to kiss his lips. It was a small, soft gesture: the whole room rioted. Mikasa was not the kind to be held up like a princess; he held her like a lover, staring at her lovingly.

“What the hell is happening here?” Eren asked as he entered the room. “Mi-Mikasa?! What are you doing, kissing Bert?”

Reiner grabbed him by the neck and roughly stroke his head, bewildered as well.

“Who would have thought Mikasa would fall for Bert, uh? Quite a shock.”

Mikasa sighed and stroke Bertholdt’s face, a slight shade of pink spreading across her cheeks.

“Put me down Berty”, she said softly, in a tone no one had ever heard.  
“Berty?!” Reiner burst out laughing. “Berty! Oh no, these two are way too cute.”  
“If you kiss once more I’ll vomit”, Connie snickered.

Mikasa stared at them – or rather, she glared daggers at them – and suddenly tangled her fingers in Bertholdt’s her, pulling him to her, sharing a passionate kiss. Ymir applauded, Christa, and soon everyone was cheering the young couple.

Bert was nearing a tomato’s color.


End file.
